


H.O.L.Y.

by freckled_whisky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfire, Country Music, Destiel - Freeform, Fist Fights, Fluff, Football, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_whisky/pseuds/freckled_whisky
Summary: A country love story set in small town America.Beta: supernatural-gif-centre.tumblr.com





	1. Water Tower Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty McCreery - Water Tower Town

Just nestled north of Huston, Texas sat the quaint town of Humble. The town was once a bustling oil city, but after some decades, it had turned into a blue collar community with deep Christian morals and strong family values. For a vast majority, this type of life was something of the past, but for many in Humble, this was all they knew. 

In the large farming district of the town, down Lawrence Rd, was the small working farm of the Winchesters. It was a humble family—father and mother, and two sons. John Winchester was strict with his children, teaching them that “you don’t get nothing that you don’t earn.” But Mary, she was the opposite. She showered her boys with love and affection, making sure none of them went without. This allowed for their sons, Dean and Sam, to have an even balance of personal responsibility and level-headedness. 

~.~

King James High was like any regular high school. It had studious academics, burnouts, jocks, band geeks, nerds, and everyone in between. Amongst the Winchester brothers, it seems that their interests were stereotypically complete opposites. Dean was in his senior year and was the head quarterback of the King James Crusaders. Sam, on the other hand, was only a Freshman and had his eyes set on Stanford. 

Through football, Dean had created a very tight unit of friends. Benny Lafitte his best friend then Chuck, Ash, and Mick. After years of spending class, practices and weekends together, the group began to learn everything about one another. For instance, Benny was one hell of a cook, Chuck was an avid writer, Ash was your modern day MacGyver, Mick was a history junky, and Dean could return any scrap car to its original beauty. The group felt as if they could share anything with one another. However, Dean kept a secret from all but Benny. If it wasn't for one late Saturday night and copious amounts of alcohol, Dean probably wouldn’t have broken and shared to his best friend his same attraction to both girls and guys. However, Benny wasn’t taken aback by his friend's secret, and their friendship didn’t hinder from it either. Dean wished that the rest of James and Humble could have the same opened mind, but the town was narrow-minded in its old religious views. 

~.~

Friday had started like any other day for Dean. He loaded up his Impala with his backpack, football gear, and younger brother, and on the way, they went to school. The usual empty parking space beside Benny’s burgundy Chevy Silverado seemed to be waiting for the brothers, and with little effort, Dean pulled in. 

“You sticking around for the game tonight?” Dean asked his brother while he cut the engine.  
“I don’t think so; Jess invited me for dinner with her family tonight,” Sam replied hopping out of the passenger side. Dean shot his brother a look of amusement. “Meeting the parents already Sammy? Should I be looking into buying a tux for the wedding?” Dean laughed joining his brother. Sam was quick to elbow his brother in the gut. “Okay okay, I’ll stay out of it. Just make sure the wedding is tasteful.” Dean had already started to run ahead when Sam hollered “Jerk.” Dean snickered, “Bitch.”  
The bell for the first period would be ringing soon, and the hallways were lively with people. Moving in and out of the crowds, Dean acknowledged the familiar faces before making his way to his locker. He squished his sports bag into the locker and began to rifle through his backpack for his morning classes’ papers and books. It seemed like out of nowhere, but a hand had reached out and grasped Dean’s shoulder.  
“Morning, brother!” the voice of a southern drawl spoke.  
“Benny!” Dean said somewhat shocked. The guy was 200lbs of muscle, yet he was able to sneak up on you like he weighed no more than a feather.  
“How many times have I told you, clear your throat, cough, anything, just don't sneak up on me!” Dean laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned on his heels.  
Benny chuckled as he looked at his friend. “You have that history paper ready for Mr. Fitzgerald’s class?” Benny asked.  
“Yeah,” Dean replied as he started to lead them to the first period. “It took me a while to start it, but I got there” he laughed. “How about you?  
“Oh you know, I finished it this morning, was just printing it before I came looking for you. But I swear, brother, Garth was taking it out on me with this paper. Hell, assigning me to write 2000 words on Victorian fashion, that’s bull!”  
“Well I don't blame him, you did call him out for wanting to be a dentist, and saying ‘If Mr. Fitzgerald ever saw the tooth fairy, he’d try to kill it out of fear!’ “ Dean began to laugh and was soon accompanied by Benny. 

Soon the boy's laughter was overpowered by a metallic ring that rang throughout the school. “One minute till announcements, please make your way to class” a disembodied voice instructed over the PA system. The two football players had just made it into class by the time the second bell rang. They took their seats and waited with the rest of the class for The Star-Spangled Banner to start off the announcements. 

~.~

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. The morning seemed to move as slow as molasses, no matter how interesting the topics in class were. Dean and Benny met back up and headed to the cafeteria where they saw the rest of the boys in their regular spot.

“Hey, Y'all” Dean greeted as he took a seat across from Chuck.  
“Hey guys,” Chuck responded as the other nodded with food in their mouth, “You guys ready for the big game against Kendricks?”  
“I was up all night thinking about it,” Benny said, taking a bite of his food “Dirty fuckers!” He finished.  
Dean nodded in agreement, “You looking forward to giving it to Ketch tonight Mick?” Dean asked looking at the end of the table.  
“Have been since he pulled that illegal move on me last month,” Mick replied looking up from his plate.  
Ash rolled his eyes, “Surprised he wasn't kicked off the team honestly!”  
The rest of the table agreed before turning their attention to the remainder of their food. 

The boys continued eating lunch for the remaining 40 minutes. Topics were moving from sports to school to girls. However, the more the conversations flowed, the faster time flew by. Soon they were joining their peers as they filed out of the Cafeteria. Individually, the boys started to break apart from the group in their directions of their lockers until it was solely Dean and Benny. 

“Well, I’ll see you later brother,” Benny stated as he headed in the direction of the North wing lockers.  
Dean nodded, “Try not to get into any trouble! Won't have time for detention tonight!” Dean laughed, “Practice before the game starts at 5:00 pm sharp!” He hollered down the hall at the larger boy who was quickly fading away into the commotion of other students. 

Dean headed towards his locker on the second floor of the school. “Two more periods,” he thought to himself, “Two more periods to get through, then game time!” Dean was starting to hype himself up for the game. Tonight’s game was important, and Dean knew if he didn't get excited about the game the emotions would turn to anxiety and he’d spend the rest of the afternoon with knots in his stomach. As the quarterback, eyes are always on him. But tonight’s game and its significance meant that there was a lot more weight on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he slipped in his headphones and started humming along to “Kick It In The Sticks” as he headed to the third period.


	2. The Boys of Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny Chesney - The Boys of Fall

The sound of the crowd echoed into the hallway that leads to the field. The entire team was lined up taking in the hype of the countless friends and families that filled the bleachers. Tonight was a big game, if the Crusaders win, they clinch a spot for the championships, so the entire town was out to cheer them on.

“All right ya idjits, turn around and focus. I got a few words for Y’all,” spoke a gravely voice. A burly man made his way to the center of the line before turning around and eyeing the team. Coach Singer wasn’t the warmest person in Humble, but when it came to his team, he stood by them like a dependable father.

“Now I want to make this short; this season has taken us for a whirlwind. We had our fair share of wins and losses, but at the end of the day, it’s brought us here. I know Y’all look to each other as brothers out there, so protect one another and stay safe.” He stated looking over to Mick. “Now get out there and make me proud!” All the boys cheered and lifted their helmets as they began to run towards the field. As Dean trailed behind, Coach Singer reached out his hand for his shoulder, “You got this son,” he nodded before taking a step back to let Dean continue.

Dean could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he jogged out of the concrete hallways to manicured grass. He was the last one to the field, and the stands erupted with cheers as he turned to wave to the smiling faces. The sun had already set, so the field was illuminated by the field lights that marked the parameters. With a deep breath, Dean raced out to meet Benny and the rest of the starting lineup.

~.~

The bleachers were packed, and Castiel could barely move in his seat. On one side of him was a plump and extremely friendly lady who kept hollering “Go, Benny!”. On the other side was a girl with fiery red hair and a corky demeanour, Charlie. Charlie was the daughter of Castiel’s father’s friend. She was the only person that he knew in Humble, and she was kind enough to show him around on his first day at school. Castiel had lived his entire life in Savannah, Georgia, and the historic city was all he knew. His family was devoted to the church, and when his father got the position as a Preacher at Humble’s local church, there was no hesitation in moving. Castiel loved the church, and he was brought up to follow the bibles message. However, Castiel’s father was very insistent to his children to follow the messages the way they interpreted it. This allowed for a personal bond with religion, which Castiel appreciated, especially in his teens where he was beginning to understand and find himself.

Charlie had easily convinced Cas to come along with her to the schools’ football game. She insisted that it would allow Cas to get a taste for Humble as well as get to know his new peers. As the crowd started to come to life with the presence of the football players, Charlie started to point the team out by name.

“Number 18, that’s Josh, 78 is Logan, total meat-head, oh there’s Ash 14, Chuck 03, Mick 56 and Benny 88, they are all friends,” Charlie stated as the players ran out.

Castiel was quick to make a mental note. Although, once the cheerleaders began to hype up the crowd, Charlie had lost all interest in the team. Castiel however, still watched the players trickle out. Finally, after a couple of seconds pause runs out number 24. The bleachers seemed to cheer a little louder for him, and Castiel assumed he was of notable importance. He turned and waved to the crowd and appeared to be taking it all in. Cas’ eyes were glued to this figure, and his one hand moved to tap Charlie's knee for attention.

“Mhmm,” She hummed eyes still fixated to the girls.  
“Who is that? Number 24 right there.” He pointed, finally getting Charlie’s attention.  
“Oh, him. That’s Dean Winchester; he's the quarterback. Real characters, but still a sweetheart,” She laughed.  
Castiel nodded with a small smile on his face as he mouthed the name ‘Dean.'

~.~

The first half of the game was rough. Boys were tearing each other down, trying their best to prevent the other team from gaining ground. But it was now half time and the teams divided to their respected benches. Soon the field was replaced by students in white and red suits and glistening instruments. The chatter of the stands was replaced by instrumental beats of the current chart toppers, and people began to tap along.

‘Come on,” Charlie declared “Lets go see what food they’re selling at the vendors! I could go for some popcorn.”

Charlie stuck out her hand for Castiel, and together they made their way through the crowds of people. The line for the vendors was a decent size as it was easy to see that other people had the same craving for game day snacks.

“So Castiel,” Charlie started “what was life like back in Georgia?”

Castiel turned his attention away from the menu board above the food stand to look at Charlie.  
“It was relatively similar, just a little more large scale. Savannah brings in a lot of tourists, so it was easy for the local’s and visitor’s day to day lives to become tangled.”

Charlie nodded in understanding, “That must have gotten a little frustrating after a while, no?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “Yes, sometimes, but locals knew places that the tourists didn’t, so you were able to escape the craziness.” Castiel laughed which caused a chuckle from Charlie as well.

“Now,” Charlie said with her eyes getting more mischievous, “did you have any lovers back in Savannah?” she asked nudging him.

Castiel’s cheeks flared causing him to look away quickly. “Is that a yes?” Charlie prodded.

Castiel looked back with a small smile on his face, “To answer your question, I didn’t have any lovers, but there was someone that I was interested in.” he finished shyly.

Charlies face lit up “You have to spill!” She anxiously replied before looking around at the people around.

Castiel made a small glance at the people around him before slightly lowering his voice, “His name was Alan Corbett, and he helped out at the church back home. Nothing came of it, but he was nice to look at if the service ever dragged on.” Castiel said as he began to laugh.

Charlie joined in on the laughter. “You are so precious and innocent. Well don't worry, there will be other guys to fall for here. And there are some that like guys, hard part is finding them in a town like this!” Charlie stated before nudging Castiel and making her way to the cashier of the food vending table.

~.~

 

The game passed with real excitement. Both teams were neck and neck the entire way through. It was clear that they both wanted this. However, with minutes left, it was Dean who got the final touchdown allowing the Crusaders to take the lead and win. The Crusaders were going to the championships, but the crowd reacted as if they had won it all right there. The fans stormed the field and hoisted some of the players up in celebration.

“Come on!” Charlie announced,”I want you to meet someone.” She finished.

Quickly both of them were up and making their way through the crowds of people. Once on the grass, Charlie navigated them to the team's benches where a reddish-brunette cheerleader stood talking to a football player still in his helmet. Charlie slid her arm around the cheerleader startling the other girl.  
“M’lady,” she laughed bringing the girl into a compassionate hug. Cas only smiled, this girl was the reason for Charlie’s lack of interest in the game earlier.  
“Castiel this is Dorothy, Dorothy this is Castiel,” both strangers acknowledged one another with a soft smile and a ‘Hey.'

The introductions were quickly interrupted by a male clearing his throat. “Thanks for the introductions Charlie,” the football player announced as he began to take off his helmet. Cas didn't even have to wait for this introduction; he knew who this was. If his number didn’t give him away, his body sure did. Castiel was focused on it running the field all night, but this time he would be able to see the boy up close. However, Castiel was not prepared for the appearance of the other boy. As soon as his helmet was taken off, Castiel was staring at a sweat and mud stained individual. His glistening skin seemed to glow from the mechanical stadium lights, which also shawn and showcased his bright green eyes. The boy was truly a masterpiece, and it took a second for him to realize the boy was talking to him.

“I’m Dean,” he said, stretching out his arm waiting to shake the other boy's hand.

Castiel quickly snapped too, “I-I’m Castiel,” he said sheepishly.

“Cool name, but bit of a mouthful don’t ya think? Mind if I call you Cas?” Dean asks seeming to be unfazed by Castiel’s nervous appearance. Castiel smiled at Dean’s use of nickname. The use of it made Cas assume that he would be seeing more of Dean.

It was apparent that the two girls had lost interest in the boys as they were huddled together giggling. This left Cas in new territory, He was alone with Dean and had no-one to help facilitate the conversation when it got slow and awkward. However, Dean didn't seem to notice or care. He talked to Cas as if they had been friends for years.

“So you’re new to Humble I’m guessing, I haven't seen you around town,” Dean asked  
“Yeah, I just got here this week. My father’s career moved us here, he’s the new preacher,” Castiel said as he gazed up at the other boy.  
“Oh nice, guess I’ll be seeing you every Sunday as well.” Dean smiled, “My mom’s been taking us to church ever since I can remember.”  
Castiel’s face lit up with the common interest and the excuse to see Dean even more.

Dean began to look over Cas’ shoulder at the disappearing girls which caused him to snicker. Castiel followed his gaze and turned on his heels  
“Looks like you’ve been replaced,” Dean laughed. “But I wouldn’t take it to heart. It’s hard to pry those two apart sometimes.”

Castiel felt a little rejected and forgotten, but he believed Dean and figured it wasn't on purpose.  
“‘I’ll just call my Dad, he’ll come get me.” Castiel smiled  
“Well they are most likely headed to the bonfire,” Dean said stepping up beside Cas who looked confused.  
“The bonfire, it’s a tradition. After every game, there’s a party out in this abandoned field. It’s fun, and I’ll introduce you to everyone.  
Castle’s head tilted, and eyes wrinkle, “You’ll introduce me?”  
“Well yeah, seeing as you lost your ride and I’m already going there, you can just come with me, that is if you want to come. Don’t want to pressure the preacher’s son into the sin of underage drinking.” Dean chuckled at his thought.

Castiel joined him in laughing, “I’d love to go, it sounds exciting.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Dean exclaimed patting Cas on the shoulder before walking them over to his bag. “Just give me 20 minutes to shower and change in the locker room,” Dean said as he started to root through one of the outer pockets. “Here,” Dean said as he tossed Castiel a set of keys. “My car’s the black Impala, you can wait for me in there.”

Castiel looked down at the black plastic and metal, ‘Do you normally trust people with your car Dean?” Castiel inquired.

“No, but it’s not like I’m letting you drive it. Plus everyone knows who’s car that is, you wouldn't get far if you tried to take it,” Dean chuckled then winked before heading to the lockers. “If the engine doesn’t start to give the key a wiggle.” He hollered over his shoulder.

~.~

The whole way back, all Dean could think about was the pricing blue eyes of the boy he had just met. The poor guy seemed so lost and unsure of himself, especially after Charlie left, who was most likely his only friend. His helpless demeanour caused Dean to feel responsible for him. As if Cas needed protecting. But from what? Dean had no clue, but the strange connection Dean felt for this stranger was like none other he had ever felt before.

Once in the locker room, Dean made quick work of stripping and jumping into the public shower. He normally didn't care what he smelt like, a bit of cologne was usually enough to mask the post-game smell, and besides, everyone was usually too drunk to care. But yet again, for some reason he cared what Cas would think. Once he was as clean as he could get himself in a locker room shower, he dried himself off and changed into his normal clothing. A quick rub of the towel over his head and a comb through of his hair, he was ready to go. Waisting no time, he sprinted out to the parking lot where he was met by the sight of Baby purring and music coming from the slightly opened window. His door was already unlocked, so he was able to slide in easily as he tossed his bags in the back seat. In the passenger seat sat a raven haired boy that was shuffling through old cassette tapes and loose CDs.

“You sure have a lot of music in here,” Cas said without looking up as he studied the design of the one Led Zeppelin cassette.

“Thank you,” Dean replied causing a little laugh to come from both of them. “The old stuff’s my dad’s, but I grew up listening to it all, so I consider it mine as well.” Once he was situated in his seat, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started to head to the outskirts of town. Unconsciously reaching for the volume dial, he turned up the song that was playing from the CD in the slot. Melodically the lyrics encompassed the two boys as they began to tap and hum along.

You're the river bank where I was baptized  
Cleanse all the demons  
That was killing my freedom

“So congratulations on the game tonight, you were great out there,” Cas said as he interrupted the beat of the song to look over at Dean. The other boy was tapping along on the steering wheel. He was so concentrated but lost in the drive at the same time. He was beautiful, and Castiel could feel knots in his stomach.

A small smile broke out over Dean’s lips. “Over a dozen other people on that field and I was the one you were focused on?”

Castiel's face went a bright crimson, “I- um” Castiel didn’t know what to say. Nothing had even happened between the two of them, but Castiel knew he had prevented anything that might have.

“I’m only kidding Cas!” Dean reassured looking over to smile a toothy grin at the mess of a boy in the passenger seat. Castiel replied with a nervous smile before looking quickly out his window. “But thank you none the less,” Dean stated.

The two of them had finally made it past the last paved road in the city, and the street lights had started to fade behind them. The silence between them was becoming apparent, and Dean noticed his hands starting to become clammy. George Straight “Carry Your Love With Me” started up through the speakers, and Dean started to realize the CD that was playing. It was one that he rarely let anyone hear. It was a mix of old and new country love songs. Oh God, he worried, how long had Cas been listening to this? Embarrassment started to rise in Dean as he quickly switched to the radio. Dean cleared his throat as if to act as nothing had happened. The station that was playing was one of Dean’s favourites. It was a mix of old rock and roll and new country artists that could carry the rougher sound. Quickly Dean began to relax again.

“So how are you adjusting to Humble?” Dean asked as he looked and locked eyes with the blue ones across the way.

“Fine, I think,” Cas responded, “Today was my first real day of meeting people past the extent of my street, and so far everyone seems rather friendly.”

Dean smiled and looked back out to the road, “Well you're doing pretty well your first day, you’ve already met the best person in this town!” he finished with a wink.

Cas looked at Dean with a puzzled look, “Cas, I’m talking about me!”

“Oh,” Cas blushed “I didn’t understand.” he smiled slightly.

The lack of people skills Cas had was apparent, and the ones he had were rusty, but it was part of the charm, and Dean found himself becoming more and more intrigued with this new Georgian boy. After a few more minutes the two of them started to pull slowly into an open field filled with teens, lawn chairs, and trucks with their tailgates down. As they maneuvered through the crowds, Dean waved and smiled at his peers. Once pulling into a vacant area Dean killed the engine and turned to Cas.

“Welcome to the bonfire Cas. Get ready to experience the best that Humble has to offer” Dean explained proudly as Cas giggled.

Before either of them got out of the car, Dean reached behind the seat and pulled out a bag. From it, Dean pulled out a bottle of Whisky and a six pack of beer. Holding it by his head, he smiled mischievously to Cas.

“I’m curious to know what you’re like Cas when you really relax. So tonight, you have all of my attention as I’m making it my goal to get you drunk!”


	3. Read Me My Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brantley Gilbert - Read Me My Rights

All of Cas’ senses were stimulated by the sights, sounds and smells around him. Girls were sipping on sweet smelling concoctions from clinking glass bottles or red solo cups. And some guys were showing off their trucks by letting their engine rev to the groups that gathered around the hoods. It was a scene that every Southern kid should be familiar with. However, for Cas, he never seemed to come across it in Savannah. 

The amusement of his surroundings was quickly interrupted by a quick spark that started in the small of his back. Four fingers were lightly pressed into Cas’ back where the ghost of the rest of the hand hovered over the fabric. From Cas’ understanding, Dean was starting to slowly guide him to a larger group of guys. With the comfort of security, Cas relaxed into the full hand of Dean’s. 

“I want to introduce you to my best friend, Benny.” Dean started as he looked at Cas.  
“Don’t be surprised by his size though, the guy’s a real gentle giant!” Dean laughed. 

As the two of them got closer to the crowd, the space between them slowly started to increase. Cas quickly missed Dean’s touch but knew from the beginning it wasn't going to last long. Cas’ emotions were then startled by the spray of frothy liquid that hit his shoes. The larger guy of the group had just taken a nail to his beer can and managed to spray everyone standing within a meter of him. Sympathy for his actions did not arise until the entire can was shotgunned. 

“Sorry Y’all” he laughed as he tossed the can over his shoulder into the bed of his truck. Dean smiled but shook his head. 

“Hey Benny!” he hollered in the direction of the beer dripping teen. “Want to act civilized and come over here for a second?” 

There was something about Dean that Cas noticed. He seemed nice and caring, but there was also a sense of leadership that he held over those around him. It’s a characteristic he would have had to pick up from being captain on the football team, but something about it made Cas feel as if this was a role Dean had to take on early in life. 

Benny jogged up to the other two boys before swinging his arm around Dean’s neck in fake exhaustion. 

“What’s up, brother?” he said looking at Dean then smiling over to Cas. Dean laughed at Benny’s over exaggerated body display before slipping out from under his arm to stand closer to Cas. “Benny this is Cas, Cas this is Benny. Cas is new to Humble.” Dean introduced. Benny’s eyes gave Cas the once over before smirking. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Cas!” Benny stated as he reached out a hand to shake the other boy’s. “You too Benny,” Cas said with a wrinkled eyed smile. 

“Now,” Benny started straightening up, “Can either one of you explained to me why you're not drinking yet?” 

Cas just looked over to Dean waiting for him to answer. 

“It’s all in the car, sorry for thinking that introducing you was more important!” Dean said before giving a playful punch into Benny’s arm. 

“Yeah yeah,” Benny said rolling his eyes “Just go get something, so I’m not the only one drinking!” Cas just smiled at Benny before looking around to see dozens of other teens deep into their drinks. 

~.~

Benny had returned to the group that Dean had found him in. As they walked slowly back to the car Dean took the opportunity to get a little closer to Cas. He didn’t touch him, but he figured that his closeness was welcomed as Cas didn't move away from him earlier. 

“Benny seems nice,” Cas said breaking the silence.   
Dean nodded first as he smiled,

“Yeah, he’s good shit. Pretty much like a brother to me.” 

“Do you have any siblings?” Castiel inquired looking over to Dean.

“Yeah a dorky little one,” He laughed, “Sam, he’s a freshman this year. How about you? Do you have any more siblings?”

“Yes, three other brothers and one sister. They are all older than me, so I'm the only one living at home.” 

Dean could sense that he hit a sore spot with Cas and decided to change the subject. 

“So, what is usually your drink of choice?”

Cas just shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really drink, I just always preferred to enjoy people's company while they drink.” 

Dean kinda followed what Cas meant, but that wasn't the norm here. Everyone drank, it was just what they did. Dean must have looked a little puzzled because Cas continued. 

“I find people are more themselves when alcohol brings down their defensive walls… But I’m here to learn your customs, so you'll have to help me find my drink of choice.” he quoted before laughing. Dean joined him in laughter as they got closer to the car. 

“I can definitely do that for you.” 

Once the back seat door was open, Dean reached back for the bag where his alcohol was concealed. He grabbed both drinks before placing them on the roof of the car and closed the door. He took the bottle of whiskey and screwed off the top before placing it to his lips and tipping it back. The strong liquid that enveloped his mouth soothed him, then started the slow burn down his throat. Bringing the bottle back down Dean looked over to Cas. He was just watching Dean so intently. It made Dean want to squirm under his gaze, but Dean felt frozen. Suddenly Cas was reaching out towards Dean, and it made his heart race. Cas pulled his sleeve of his sweater over his fingers before wiping the small amount of whiskey from Dean’s lips and chin. The little amount of contact that seemed oddly intimate made Dean’s jaw fall open slightly. Both boys just stood still and looked at one another. It was apparent that Cas had realized his actions as his face grew pink. 

“I-um,” He started, “I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what I was thi-” 

“No no, thanks,” Dean cut him off by wiping the rest of his chin with his arm.

“If you didn't get it, I’d never would have noticed.” Dean smiled before turning his back to Cas. Dean let out a slow breath trying to collect himself. He felt like a teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach, and he was just praying the whiskey would kick in soon. Dean snapped a beer out from the plastic lining before turning around. 

“Here,” He said before opening the can and passing it to Cas. 

“Start off with this, it’s not too strong, so it should be good for you.” 

Dean watched as Cas took the can from his hand. He seemed to examine the drink and gave it a sniff before taking a sip. The whole performance was enough to make Dean burst out into laughter. But it wasn't until Cas pulled his lips tight and swallowed hard from the drink that Dean went into a fit of laughter. 

“That bad?” Dean chuckled 

“I mean I’ve tasted better things, but if this gets me drunk…” Cas finished before taking another little sip which seemed to assault his taste buds a little less. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Dean winked before grabbing the rest of the drinks and leading them back to the majority of the partiers. 

~.~

The bonfire was well on its way, and the wood cracked and creaked as the embers glowed. The fire reflected off of two familiar faces that sat cuddled on the over turned log. Their presences caused Cas to call out their names in excitement. 

“Charlie! Dorothy! Over here!” Cas yelled as he began to walk quickly towards them. 

Castiel was genuinely enjoying his time with Dean, but the sight of Charlie made him equally excited. He knew she didn't mean to blow him off, plus his initial disappointment had quickly dissipated due to Dean. 

The two girls had caught sight of the two boys, and the dorky one of the pair shot up from her seat. 

“Cas! I’m so sorry!” She yelled as she ran over. 

“I’m a terrible friend; I was just so caught up that I forgot to tell you the plan for the night. And once I realized, I didn't have your number, so I had no way to get a hold of you!”

Cas just smiled 

“Charlie; it’s fine, Dean figured this was where you were going so I just caught a ride with him.” Cas could tell that Charlie was sincerely sorry and he didn't want her to keep beating herself up over it. “We’re all here now, so it’s all good.” He added as the three of them went to join Dorothy. 

The log was large enough to fit them all comfortably. Charlie sat back down with Dorothy and Cas took up the spot beside her. Castiel watched as Dean set the drinks down and moved to sit down. Quickly his movement was interrupted by Benny calling him over. Benny was still situated by his truck, but this time he was alone and sat on his tailgate. 

“Dean! Over here!” they all heard him yell. 

Dean nodded over in the larger man’s direction before turning to Cas. 

“I’ll be right back,” He said as he offered a smile before squeezing Cas’ shoulder slightly and walking away. The moment of contact yet again left Cas blushing and looking out after the other teen. It wasn't until he heard Charlie’s voice that he snapped back. 

“Earth to Cas!” Charlie said again, this time a little louder.

“Was Dean okay with giving you a ride? He’s usually pretty particular with who can get into his ‘baby’ of a car.” 

Cas looked back to watch Dean swing himself up onto the back of the truck, 

“Oh yeah,” he said, looking back to the girls.

“He was the one who offered. I just had to wait out in his car while he got changed.”

“Wait! He left you alone with his car?” Charlie interrogated. Castiel just nodded, unsure of why this all mattered.

“I was only sitting in the car listening to music, Charlie.” He finished as he tilted his head and furrowed his brows. 

“Huh” Charlie answered in understanding as she looked up at Dean with a small smirk. 

“So,” Cas said as he took a sip of his beer. 

“What are you two drinking?” He asked as he motioned towards their two solo cups. 

Charlie looked down into her cup.

“Rum and coke. It’s not terrible, but it’s the only thing I could swipe from my dad’s liquor cabinet” she giggled. 

“I was a little luckier,” Dorothy chimed in, 

“I have a vodka cran. What about you Cas? Where did you swipe all that from?” Dorothy asked pointing down to the whiskey and beer cans. 

“Oh,” Cas said, “It’s Dean’s, he’s just letting me have some” He finished before taking another large gulp of the hoppy beer. As he focused on swallowing the drink, he missed the smiling glance the two girls made to one another. 

Although he’d only finished maybe three-quarters of the can, Cas could slowly start to feel the tingles creep from his toes to the rest of his body. He wasn't drunk, but he could tell he was becoming more relaxed with his surroundings. He was starting to understand why people were so open about themselves when they were drinking.   
Cas’ gaze slowly started to move around the fire to the illuminated bodies that crowded throughout the field. It seemed like it was getting to that point in the night where couples were slowly breaking off from their groups to visit quieter areas of the field. His observations were distracted by the quiet laughs that came from the two girls. Together they were cuddled up and whispering which stirred little laughs and giggles from their lips. It made Cas smile, but a small part of him felt jealousy towards their relationship. He had no reason for it, but it was there none the less. Pulling his eyes away, he turned his body slightly to look over at the truck where Dean sat. He and Benny looked deep in conversation. The conversation seemed to be based on an important topic as neither boy seemed to be laughing and joking too hard. Cas just assumed Benny needed advise of some sort. Focusing back on the girls, Cas decided to ask them a little more about their relationship as he never got a chance to after the game. 

“So,” Cas asked, “ How long have you guys been dating?” 

Both girls turned and smiled at one another.

“Well technically only three months,” Charlie laughed “but we were kinda seeing each other for three months before hand.” Dorothy added. 

“Yeah, I had to get her number, it took me like six weeks, but I eventually brought her to the dark side” Charlie laughed. Both girls leaned in for a little kiss before pulling away. Unfortunately, their private conversation was interrupted by a large bellowing voice.

“What the fuck do we have here?!”

~.~

It was an amazing feat of Benny’s to be able to sober up when the time called for it. And from the way Benny was calling him over, Dean knew it was one of those times. Benny sat with his legs hanging off of the tailgate and empty beer cans crushed or dented behind him. He had a friendly smile plastered on to his face as Dean pulled himself up next to him. 

“What’s up?” Dean asked. He was a little confused why Benny called him over alone, or why Benny wasn't still standing with the rest of the group. 

Benny’s lips just turned up into a little grin.

“So that Cas fella?” He asked, tilting his head in a intrigued way. 

“What about him?” Dean questioned. 

Benny chuckles slightly, “He’s the new kid, Charlie’s friend, and you’ve only met him today. I’ve just never seen you take to someone so quickly. Except for those you seem to be interested in.” He said blatantly. 

Dean’s cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He could sense the blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. 

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Dean lied. 

“Brother,” Benny insisted. “I’m your best friend, and I know you too well for you to try and lie to me. All I wanted to say was that he seems nice. Not the type I expected you to go for, but then again, I don’t know what I expected.” Benny laughed. 

“But I wanted you to know that I’ve got your back no matter what.” 

All Dean could do was look up to Benny. Benny’s comments were short and to the point but it was so Benny, and it would have seemed faked if it was long winded. The guy could come across as a meat head and a little rough around the edges, but he honestly was one of the most caring individuals Dean had ever met. Everything he said hit Dean. He had no idea how much he needed to hear this from his friend, especially now when his attraction was captivated by another boy.

“Thanks, Benny,” Dean finally breathed out. He turned back to look at the raven haired boy who seemed to be glowing by the fire. 

“Do you think I have a chance?” He asked still looking towards the bonfire. 

Benny followed Dean’s gaze.

“Well I don't know the guy yet, but you two seem to get along well. Has he given off any vibes that he may be interested too?”

Dean looked back to Benny and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean I don’t fully know his mannerisms yet, but if I had to guess I’d say I think so. But that could just be me thinking that there is something there when there isn’t,” He chuckled. 

‘Well I’m hoping for the best for you Dean,” Benny trailed as he offered a genuine smile. 

It looked like Benny was about to say something else until he was cut short by a booming voice. 

“What the fuck do we have here?!” They both heard. Turning around quickly, they looked for the individual the voice belonged to. It wasn't until he spoke again that they both saw him. 

“I think we have a couple of dykes” Alister spit out at the girls. 

Dean felt himself uncontrollably push himself off the truck in the direction of the commotion. He could feel Benny’s presence right behind him. 

“Didn't anyone tell you fags aren’t welcome here?” Alister laughed 

Then Dean heard Cas speak up, “They have just as much right to be here as anyone!” Cas said as stern as he could. 

Quickly Alister turned his attention to the only boy of the trio.

“Well looky here girls, it’s your prince charming, too bad he looks just as gay as you two!” He continued in laughter. 

Dean felt his blood boil, and his strides got larger and faster until he was running to the fire. 

“Hey, asshole,” he hollered as he came to a stop, placing himself between Cas and Alister.

“Do we have a problem here?” 

Alister eyed Dean up and noted his position. It was clear that Dean was asserting himself as the alpha in the situation, but he was acting protective of not the girls but the smaller boy. The whole situation made Alister tilt his head back in laughter. 

“Winchester, what a hero. Come to save your damsel in distress I see,” Alister said as he pointed at Cas.

Dean felt himself go numb with rage. As Alister cackled, Dean’s hands slowly folded into fists at his sides. 

“I mean come on Winchester, a dude? Really?” Alister questioned. 

Dean felt his body tense. Alister had said enough and Dean was ready to shut him up. With a quick motion, his fist left his side and connected with Alister’s jaw. The contact made a cracking noise, and the pressure caused Alister to take a few steps back until he followed through with his punch. Dean felt the blunt pressure in his cheek. Quickly the two boys stood facing each other in a hunched posture, waiting for the next punch. The fight seemed like a blur for Dean, but he was aware that he got a few more punches in after Alister’s. Finally, Dean swung his fist up in an upper cut. Alister seemed dazed and fell back slowly. Dean just looked down at the other teen who laid unconscious and still in the dirt.


End file.
